Twisted
by Rayne Moonfyre
Summary: Edward is a 25-year-old virgin who happens to have a thing for his best friends, boyfriends, best friend. On the night of his birthday party will he be able to tell him what he feels? Will his crush feel the same? AH, non-canon, Slash


QuilPOV

It was Friday night and yet again Jake and I found ourselves in the club, Eclipsed Moon. It was the hottest club in Port Angeles. It was gender and orientation friendly, it didn't matter if you were straight, gay or played for both teams, you were accepted. Jake was dating the owner of the sex shop next door, Nyla for a year. So when her best friend opened the club a few months back, Jake was invited to the opening and he asked me to come along.

That was where I first really saw _him_, the bronze-haired god of my dreams, Edward. He had often been into the mechanic shop that Jake owned in Forks. I worked there in the office, keeping the books and working on the cars when they needed an extra hand. Jake was the only one he trusted with his baby, his Volvo c70 T5 convertible. But what was he doing in the club? When I asked Jake what Edward was doing here, here told me that he owned Eclipsed Moon..._Damn._

He was a little over six feet, maybe just an inch shorter than I was, with emerald green eyes that you wanted to get lost in for days. He was trim, but not thin; it looked like he had the body of a runner or swimmer. Nothing like my stocky frame; I looked like your average college wrestler, which was how I paid for my Accounting degree. I managed a full athletic scholarship to the University of Washington, though I could have gotten an academic one as well.

I was sitting at the bar as I usually did, nursing my beer and watching Edward. He moved around the club chatting with everyone, and making sure they were having a good time.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" I heard from over my shoulder. I turned around to see who had spoken to me and saw the bartender leaning over the bar towards me.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked him.

"Yep. I see you watch him every week, and every week you sit there and do nothing about it," the burly bartender told me.

"I'm not really that forward and his best friend is dating mine, so it would be weird if I approached him and got shot down. Besides, I don't even know if he knows I even exist or is even bats for my team, so I think I'm okay here. Thanks, though."

"Okay, but you never know unless you step up to the plate." With that, he left to take care of customers at the other end of the bar and I resumed my eye fucking of one Edward Cullen.

An hour later, Jake pulled me from my stupor and dragged me back to Forks to catch some sleep. The shop was closed tomorrow, but I was going in to finish the May books and then we were headed back to the club for Edward's birthday party. Nyla had invited me to go along with Jake a few weeks ago and being the sick masochist that I was, I said sure.

I was just finishing the last of the books when the door to the shop opened and I heard a voice out front.

"Hello. Anyone here?" the voice called back.

"Be right there," I yelled. I closed up the books, walked out to the front of the shop, and my breath hitched as I was confronted with the sight of bronze locks and emerald eyes. _Shit, what was Edward doing here?_

"Hi, Edward. What can I do for you?" I asked him as I reached the front counter and placed my hands on it to steady them.

"I need an oil change on my Volvo. Jake said to bring it over. Is he here?"

"No, we are actually closed today. I just came in to take care of the books."

"I'll just come back another time then." Edward started to turn to leave.

"No, don't worry about it. Give me a minute to get into work clothes and I'll get that oil change done for you." I was dressed in black khakis and a chocolate button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. I had gotten dressed planning on going straight to the club from the shop. Everything hugged my frame, showing off my body to perfection. I was dressed to impress tonight.

"But you're the accountant, right?"

"Yes, but I'm also the only other person in this shop Jake trusts to touch your baby; which is why he told you to come over today." I walked out back to get changed and wondered what Jake was up to.

EPOV

_He_ was here again, my caramel-skinned god, Quil. He came in every week and sat at the bar and drank a couple of beers and watched the crowd. His friend Jake was dating my best friend, Nyla, so when I opened the club, Eclipsed Moon, Jake brought Quil with him. He entranced me. He was slightly taller than me, not overly muscled, and had dark chocolate eyes. I had never gotten the nerve to talk to him here or at the shop where he worked with Jake. I took my Volvo to Jake's shop in Forks for repairs and Quil did the books there. Whenever I got close to him I felt like a fifteen-year-old virgin, but then again I am a twenty-five year old virgin.

It wasn't like I hadn't had the opportunities; it was just that I was waiting for the right person. You know the one person you look at and your heart slams in your chest, your breath catches and you want to melt into. Well, that person for me was Quil - now if I could just do something about it.

Jake's voice broke me out of my trance as I heard him say, "You should just talk to him, man."

"Leave him alone, Jake," Nyla countered.

"It's okay, Nyla. I'd be too embarrassed to be shot down, Jake. I'm no good with the club scene." They both laughed at me. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, fuckers. I'm going to circulate. Oh, before I forget. I need to bring the Volvo in for an oil change. When is good, Jake?"

"Bring it by tomorrow before the party," Jake said and Nyla looked like she wanted to say something too, but Jake just shushed her.

"Okay, I'll do that," I left them to mingle among the various club goers and to surreptitiously watch the object of my obsession until he left for the night with Jake and Nyla an hour or so later.

I pulled into the shop's lot mid afternoon and wondered where all the cars were; usually this place was packed on a Saturday. Even Jake's truck is missing. M_aybe he parked out back, _I thought. I parked my car, turned it off and walked to the front door. It was unlocked so someone was obviously here. I called out to see if anyone was in and got a response from the back. I was looking at the counter when I heard someone catch their breath and looked up to meet the chocolate stare of Quil. _Well, fuck me_.

"Hi, Edward. What can I do for you?" He asked me as he came to the counter just a mere arms length from me. _Shit he knows my name. Idiot, of course he does. He works here_. _Focus_.

I told him I needed an oil change on the Volvo and that Jake told me to bring it in. Quil told me that the shop was closed for the day and he was only in to do the books. I said I would just come back another time and as I turned to leave he told me he would take care of it. He just needed to change into some work clothes. I asked him if he was the accountant and he said he was but that he was also the only one Jake trusted besides himself with my car, and that was why Jake told me to bring it by. With that he turned to leave.

As he walked away I noticed what he was wearing. He was in a pair of tight fitted black khakis that cupped his ass perfectly as he walked away from me. _Damn, I should have paid more attention when he was facing me_. His chocolate brown button down fit his sculpted torso perfectly and stretched over his body as he moved. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal strong forearms that I wished to have grip me tight. _Shit I needed to get myself under control_.

When he walked back around front he was wearing the standard "black" work coveralls and it was my turn to catch my breath. He was just as stunning in blue collar as white. _Well, at least I had new fantasy material_.

"If you just give me the keys, I can get you set and done in forty-five minutes," he said breaking me out of my ogling.

"Um... yeah... here you go," I stuttered. He just smirked at me, _smirked_.

"You can wait in Jake's office if you'd like." He walked off and out the front door and I wandered into Jake's office Like Quil suggested.

Forty-five minutes later Quil poked his gorgeous head into Jake's office and told me, "Your baby's all set."

He was wiping the sweat from the back of his neck, under his collar and around to the front of his coveralls, which he had unbuttoned a couple of buttons, to reveal a small expanse of his chest - I wanted to lick it.

We walked up to the front counter, he slid the standard paperwork over for me to sign and I noticed there was no charge for the service.

"There is something wrong on the paperwork," I told him.

"No, it's all there. Oil, filters, I checked all the fluids. You're all set."

"You forgot to charge me."

"Think of it as a birthday present."

"How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked surprised.

"Nyla invited me to the party tonight at the club. I think she figured that her best friend and Jake's should actually meet at some point. I'm Quil Ateara, by the way."

He reached his hand across the counter toward me, I took it in mine and was jolted by a surge of electricity that sparked the instant our hands touched. My eyes went wide. I looked up at him and noticed he was looking at me with confused eyes as well. _Did he feel it too? _We broke apart and I signed the paperwork in front of me.

"Here are your keys and your copy of the paperwork. So I guess I'll see you tonight then?" Quil asked me.

"Yeah, I guess you will. I'll see you later." I picked up my keys and walked out as calmly as I could knowing that I would be seeing Quil in just a few short hours.

It was ten o'clock and the club was pretty packed. We had decided not to close for my birthday bash, as we weren't inviting all that many people, and opted to just close off the VIP area instead. Everyone was sitting around drinking and mingling with the exception of Quil. _Where was he? He said he was going to be here_. I fidgeted around, wandered over to the railing, to look over to dance floor, to the bar, and the front door, to see if he was in the club yet. _God, I feel like a teenage girl_.

"What's the matter Ed?" Jake asked me. "You looking for someone?" He was smiling coyly at me, the fucker.

"Nope, just checking the crowd out," I replied smoothly. Then my breath caught as Quil finally walked in the door and was headed up the stairs toward us. I heard laughing from behind me, apparently Jake and Nyla had heard my intake of breath.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Happy Birthday, again, Edward." Quil said as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Thank you, Quil." I replied softly, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Quil." Jake answered back. "What is this, _again_?" he asked grinning.

"Don't mess with me, fucker." Quil quipped back and let it drop.

Everyone went back drinking and talking, just having a great time. I had made sure everyone had their favorite drinks stocked upstairs so we wouldn't need to leave, except to dance if we chose to. Every now and again I felt like I was being watched and would glance over to catch Quil quickly avert his gaze from me. _Could he be watching me as often as I was watching him_? I had dressed for the evening with him in mind, wearing snug, dark wash, button-fly jeans, and a deep emerald green, lightweight v-neck sweater, over a black tank. Everything showed off my body to a tee, every flex and ripple of muscle. The only downside would be keeping my desire for him under control; there would be no hiding it in this outfit.

I stood, walked to the railing in front of Quil, and leaned over it, knowing it would cause my ass to be put on display. _Did I just hear a groan? _I shook my head. I saw Emmett, my brother, who bartends for me Fridays and Saturdays, wave me down, so I excused myself. I walked over to the bar and circled around to the inside to see what my brother needed.

"What's up, Em?"

"We need to do a lock up."

"Already?"

"What can I say, I'm good?"

"Alright." We opened the safe under the bar, which takes two people and emptied out the till and closed back up the safe.

"How are things going up there?"

"Good, good. You should join us when Tyler gets back."

"I think I will. Hey, they finally got him on the floor." Em laughed looking out at the floor.

"What? Who?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Jake and Nyla's friend. The one who always sits at the bar."

"You mean Quil?"

"That his name? I never asked. He sits here every Friday and never dances."

"Never? He is good, though." I said a bit airy. He was dancing with Jake and Nyla; they had her in between and were moving and grinding with each other, like they were one person.

"You should grow a set, go out there and go get him before the vultures in here start circling."

"I don't know what you mean. What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Ed, I've known you for your whole life. Your eyes haven't left him since I pointed him out."

"Shit. But, what if he doesn't want me?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret. People tell bartenders things they normally wouldn't share with the general public. Like I said, he sits at the bar every Friday night and doesn't dance. He people watches, or should I say person watches."

"Are you serious?"

"Would I shit you about this on you birthday of all days. Any other day, maybe? But not your birthday, man. Now go get him." And with that he pushed me out from behind the bar and out towards the floor and maybe my fate.

As I walked to the floor letting the music flow through me I tried to will away the thought that maybe, just maybe, Quil may want me too. I approached where they were dancing and the song changed to "Rock Da' Boat" by Aaliyah. Then I summoned all the courage I had, leaned into Quil's back and said, "Nice moves."

He gave a bit of a start, leaned back into me and replied, "Thank you." I swayed my hips with his, letting the beat of the music guide my movements. He pulled back from Nyla and Jake, so that he and I were dancing separate from them, his back still to me. I then did something out of character for me; I made a dominant move, grabbed his waist and spun him around to face me. I needed to see his eyes, needed to see if there was more to this than just a dance. The look that met mine was one of pure need and something more; I couldn't quite put my finger on. I immediately looked down, only glancing up at him occasionally from under my eyelashes. I saw a smile on his face every time I did.

As the chorus to the song played, he took my hands from his waist and placed them around his neck. He then took his own, encircled my waist and drew me up close. We were now connected from chest to thigh, there was no hiding from him what he did to me physically, and I was as hard as a rock and apparently so was he. _Well, fuck me sideways, please_. He worked one of his legs between mine and slowly began moving his hips in a tortuous rhythm. His hands on my hips forced mine to move with him, causing our cocks to rub against each other in a delicious fashion. I had to stifle a moan, but given our close proximity, he heard me and smiled brighter. That smile caused delicious things to happen in the pit of my stomach.

His hands were now moving in slow circles over my lower back, down to cup my ass and pull me even closer, "Gah, Quil."

"Yes, Edward?"

I looked up at him, the inch difference in our heights, "Want to head back to my office? I think we need to talk."

"Let's go."

And I pulled him off the floor, as I heard Jake and Nyla behind us yell, "About fucking time." I flipped them off and kept up my pace toward to door that held the _special rooms_ and my office.

As we walked down the hall, I heard Quil behind me, "So this is where these rooms are."

I stopped walking to look at him, "You know about these?"

"Everyone in the lifestyle does, Edward."

"You..." I stuttered.

"Yes, Edward. But it has been a while, over a year since my last relationship. I don't do casual flings, so I need to know what you are thinking, what you are feeling."

"I like you, but I have never been in a relationship before. I have dated but that is it, people find out what I do for a living and assume a lot. I am not one for casual things either."

"Good, because I don't think one night with you would be enough." And he leaned into me bringing one of his large hands up to my face. He cupped my cheek, tilting my head up slightly and drew me into him. My eyes met his, emerald to chocolate, and as our lips met as soft sigh escaped my lips. His lips were soft and demanding, they moved slowly over mine, nipping lightly. He pulled away and looked at me, "Shall we continue down to your office?"

Dazed, I just nodded, took his hand again and walked down the hall. When we got to the end, I unlocked the door and we entered my office, locking the door behind us. The second the lock was clicked into place, I found myself flush against it, Quil's hard body pressed against mine, his hard length straining against my jean-covered ass.

I felt his breath against my ear, "Do you want me, Edward?"

"God, Quil...Yes...but..." I let out on a shaky breath, ducking my head a bit, embarrassed.

He turned me around to look at him, when I wouldn't look up at him, he placed two fingers under my chin to lift my eyes to his, "What is it, Edward? You can tell me anything."

"This is a bit embarrassing, but I have never done anything beyond kissing anyone. That was what I meant when I said people assumed a lot. Especially with the club I own. It never felt right to just do it to get it over with, you know. I want it to be right." When I was done, I could feel myself blushing furiously, but he wouldn't let me look away.

"Edward, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We won't do anything you aren't ready for. But I would like to make you feel good. Will you let me do that? I will stop whenever you feel it is too much. And I want you to know right now, that I don't expect anything in return. Do you understand? Will you let me make you feel good?"

I nodded my head, my eyes never leaving his. He pulled me into his arms and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. His soft lips nipped at mine and I felt his tongue slide along my lower lip seeking entry. I opened my mouth to grant him access, as my tongue reached out to meet his. Our tongues stroked and slid along each other, as his hands roamed along my back, down past my waist to cup my ass and pull me into him as we began to grind together.

My hands were on his arms trying to steady myself, I was shaking from the force of the feeling going through me, and I was in awe by my feelings for this man in my arms. I ran my hands up his strong arms to his neck and I buried my hands in the short hair at the base of his neck, trying to pull him closer. I groaned into his mouth as his cock brushed along mine. His hands stroked up my back, under my sweater and tank, his skin touching mine and I shivered at the contact of his hot skin on mine. He broke off the kiss as he pulled the sweater and tank from my body and I shivered as the cool office air hit me.

"Beautiful," he commented, as his eyes raked over my torso and took me in.

I pulled him backwards until we were at the couch. I sat down and pulled him down with me. He was kneeling before me as he reached out, placed a hand to my chest and traced a path over me, following his hands with his lips. My hands snaked into his hair and I pulled slightly, groaning as his lips wrapped around my right nipple, his tongue flicking over the turgid peak as his fingers plucked at the left. His fingers moved further down my abdomen tracing over the ridges of my muscles, his tongue dipping into each crevice leaving a moist trail that cooled in the air. When he reached my navel his tongue circled and swirled in, teased me until I was moving my hips towards his mouth. . I had never felt anything like this before and knowing that Quil wanted to do this for me was mind-blowing.

He placed his hands on my hips to still my movements, his thumbs in the _V_ of muscle leading down to my pelvis; he was slowly stroking the skin there. Very slowly he began to kiss the dip of muscle there as well. He started on the left and moved to the right, then alternated using his tongue, licking the indent in long strokes from bottom to top, I nearly came right then. The sight of him between my legs was not something I was going to forget anytime soon.

"Quil...gah...god...ohhh..."

"Do you like that Edward? May I try something more?" He asked me from under his dark lashes and I was hard pressed to deny him much of anything at this point it felt too good. I just nodded. "You just tell me if it is too much, okay?" He reminded me and I nodded again. "Good boy." _Damn. Is he a Dom?_ My inner Sub was bowing.

His fingers traveled lower to my waist and the buttons on my jeans, his eyes never left mine. He undid the first button and gauged my reaction by watching my face, when he didn't see any change he continued and undid the rest of them, and parted the material. Imagine the surprise when he realized I had gone commando this evening. He let out a breath that fanned over my heated flesh that sent a shiver of excitement through me. Quil raised an eyebrow at me when he discovered my lack of clothing. I just shrugged.

He slid his hands into my jeans, around to the back, in a silent plea to me to lift my hips so he could slide them down. Once they had moved out of the way, I was suddenly a bit embarrassed and tried to cover myself with my hands, but he took my hands in his and linked our fingers.

"Do you need me to stop, Edward?" Quil asked, genuine concern in his voice, as he stared into my eyes

"No one has ever seen me this way. It is just a bit disconcerting. And then you are still completely dressed, too." I felt like I was red head to toe now.

"Do you want to even the field a bit? Only as far as you are comfortable," he queried. Quil was asking me to undress him. _Hot damn. Dreams do come true. But can I do it and how far can I? _I nodded unable to form the words. My hands started to shake with nerves.

He knelt up and took our joined hands and placed them to his shoulders and dropped his, leaving mine behind. His hands resumed the stroking of my body, this time my thighs; they worked in slow circles from my knees up toward my pelvis and back down, never reaching my center. As he stroked, my fingers went to work on the buttons of his shirt, shaking, as each button was undone, revealing inch upon inch of caramel flesh. Too soon it seemed all of the buttons were undone and his sculpted chest was revealed to me. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders, down his strong arms and off of him. He was even more gorgeous that I had imagined.

"Gorgeous." The words left my lips on a sigh.

As I leaned into him I took the opportunity to nip at the spot where his neck joined to his shoulder, this move earned me a growl from Quil's chest that was more erotic than anything I had ever heard before. Unfortunately for me, he was on the up travel in his stroking and decided a bit of payback was in order and took my cock in his hand, causing me to shudder in absolute pleasure. I had masturbated - what male hadn't - but I had never had someone else's hand on me, the sensation was otherworldly. I fell back against the couch with a groan.

"God...Quil..."

"That's just the beginning, Edward"

_Shit. If that is the beginning of what he has planned I'm done for. I'm going to look like a green boy._

His large hand gripped my cock firmly and slowly he stroked upwards, his thumb swiping over the tip gently, causing me to shudder before he brought his hand back down to the base. He continued to stroke my hard length, up and down, flicking his wrist when he came to the tip, until my hips were rising off the couch and I was mumbling incoherently.

"Oh...unngh...gods...Quil..." Then he stopped and I looked down at him.

"You still doing okay?"

"Yes. Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay before I did this..." And he bent his head to my cock and licked it from the base to the tip. I threw my head back into the couch and let out a guttural cry of pleasure that I swear came from my toes.

"Still okay"

"Y...yes...Do that again? Please..." I was begging now.

"My pleasure..." Quil grinned up at me; his eyes alight with lust and happiness.

His head dipped again to lick the head of my erection, gathering the bit of fluid that had accumulated there and he hummed in pleasure. His mouth opened further and engulfed the tip of me entirely; it was like being thrust into a warm, wet, pleasant oven. Quil's tongue circled around the head of my penis, teasing the underside, causing me to groan and buck my hips up into him. His arm came down across my hips to keep me steady as his mouth descended further down my shaft until I felt myself hit the back of his throat. What he couldn't get in his mouth he took into the hand that was holding my hips down.

I watched him through half-lidded eyes as he bobbed up and down on my hard cock, periodically pulling almost completely off to tease my tip with his tongue, sliding it into this slit at the tip, only to slam me back down to the back of his throat again. I was going crazy from the sensations, when he would hold me deep in his mouth he would convulse his throat, like he was swallowing, tightening the muscles around me. How I survived past the first time was beyond me.

While he was pleasuring me beyond measure with his mouth, I felt his free hand move to cup and caress my balls. He was rolling them around in his large hands while stroking up and down my shaft with his talented mouth. Then I felt a pressure move just behind my sac and start rubbing up and in while still massaging my balls, it felt good combining with the other sensations.

He started to move faster on my cock, sucking deeper, faster, and rubbing at that spot behind by balls harder. I started to feel a pressure build up in my stomach, I knew that feeling, my hips stated to writhe more into his arm, but it held firm. The pressure was building faster, hotter and I could feel it getting closer.

"Quil...I'm going...to..." I tried to warn him, to get him to move. He just kept stroking, sucking, rubbing.

"Quil...going to...gah...OHHH!...Quil!" And my back arched off of the couch as I came harder than I think I have ever come before shooting down the back of Quil's throat, as he swallowed everything I gave him.

When I had finished he sat back, looked around my office quickly noting the sink, stood and walked to it. I was confused until I saw him grab a towel, wet it down and take a dry one as well. He brought them over and cleaned me off gently, then dried me.

He pulled my jeans up to my knees, "Stand, please." He said and I obeyed. He placed my jeans back in their place, buttoned them back up and then turned us so he could sit on the couch and pulled me down with him so I was sitting next to him. He turned to me, took my face in his hands and kissed me. "Thank you for allowing me that honor."

"I should be thanking you. That was amazing. But what about you?" I asked, embarrassed.

"I told you that I expected nothing in return and I meant it. I also meant it when I said I don't do casual flings, so we will have plenty of time to explore, later. But for now come here." He said as he lay back on the couch and pulled me half on top of him. It was a bit of an awkward position considering how big he was but I was never more content to be awkward in my life.

* * *

I have written a story for the eBook Charity Benefit where anyone who donates to a charity for victims of violence will get a copy of the book. For more information go to the link or email me.

.com/

Also I will be continuing this story in the future so be on the look out for more from Ed and Quil.


End file.
